Love in strange places
by Mrz.JasperHale4Ever
Summary: When her mom remarrys Bella deided to Leave Arizona & go live with her father and Brother in Forks. Edwards is Popular boy all the girls want but none of them seem to interest him when a new girl pops up in school and Edward finds himself Totally into her
1. Startng Over

**A/N:**

**So this is my first story and I'm super excited to share it with you guys I hope you like it**

**I would like to thank my super awesome Beta Chelletwi83 and the best Pre-reader ever Chartwilightmom ****For all the help and support**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of these charaters alto i do own the naughty dreams I have of Jackson Rathbone **drools****

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

**My mother is a fucking bitch. Not just any kind of bitch, she's a stuck up good for nothing selfish bitch.**

You don't believe me?

Well I have proof.

My mom was born a raised in Forks, Washington a small town in the Olympic Peninsula of northwestern Washington State. She was the towns golden girl smart, pretty, and rich all the things needed apparently required to be on top. Everyone kissed her ass her whole life which may be the reason why she's the way she is today. Everyone loved my mom especially my father. They had known each other their whole lives and were the picture perfect example of childhood sweethearts. They were very much in love and married right out of high school just like everyone knew they would.

The summer before they were suppose to leave for college my mom found out she was pregnant with my older brother Emmett and instead of leaving like they had always hoped and dreamed my parents stayed in Forks. I guess they were happy for a while but it didn't last very long. My mom wanted more out of life then what the small town of Forks had to offer her. When Emmett was three months old my mom left both he and my dad and moved to Phoenix, but she didn't expect to find out she was pregnant with me. She didn't actually find out about me until she was three months along which made it hard for her to get rid of me as she would have liked. Yes my very own mother has made it clear to me on several occasions that if it wasn't for the fact that it was too late she would have gone through with an abortion.

Such a lovely woman she is right?

So you're probably wondering why not just give me up or send me off to live with my father?

I'm not really sure why she didn't.

Maybe it was because when she first moved here she was lonely and didn't have anyone else so it was nice to have me around to fill the void that now existed in her life.

Although I now think she keeps me around because she a lazy ass bitch.

I've been taking care of myself and her since I was twelve, doing the cooking and cleaning and having to remind her to do the little things like paying bills so she doesn't blow it all on shopping for things she doesn't even need.

Everything is different now my mom has remarried. Phil is a minor league baseball player name and truth be told, he's not all that talented.

What do I say about him?

Well for one thing he's a major fucking prick. Phil is seven years older than me, twelve years younger than my mom and thinks he's god's gift to this earth. I think he's more of a punishment.

So it seems my mom no longer needs me and since Phil's job means that he has to travel a lot and my mom wants to go with him, I'm now being shipped off to Forks to stay with my dad and brother. I can't say that I'm particularly happy about this. I mean before now I did everything possible to stay away from Forks, not that I didn't love my dad and brother but small town life has never really appealed to me but maybe this is what I need.

A fresh new start in a brand new place. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Belly you in there? Let me in, Trick" I smiled at the sound of my best friend Tanya's voice. "Yea one minute, Tan Babe. I'm coming" I stood up and walked over to the door so that I could unlock it and let her in. I opened the door and there she stood all 5"7 of my best friend. Tanya was very beautiful with her long luscious strawberry blond hair, deep blue eyes that would make the ocean jealous and a body to kill for. We've been best friends pretty much our whole lives, well ever since kindergarten when she stole my peanut butter cookie and in return I took her chocolate milk it's been a beautiful friendship ever since.

After she stepped in my room I closed the door and we went over and sat down on my bed. Tanya is the only reason leaving was going to be so hard. We were the type of friends that did everything together from shopping to dating. We had our first kiss on the same day and lost our virginities on the same day too. Not being able to share the last two years of high school with her was going to be very fucking hard.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Belly bean. What am I going to do without you? Life will be so boring" she said while pouting.

She was right though, life will really suck without her.

"I'm sure you can find some other poor lost soul to amuse you" I told her, brushing my hand through her locks.

She placed her hand on her chest and pouted dramatically "There's no one else out there who could take your place in my heart"

I looked at her skeptically "Tan, do you even have a heart"

She reached be hide her on the bed throwing one of my pillows at me "Yes bitch I have a heart! It just happens to be mostly black, there are red parts in there damn it and you're in that tiny limited space"

"Awe Tan, you're my best friend I love you to death. If I didn't have you I would have gone completely bat shit crazy a long time ago. I'm going to miss the shit out of you but we'll talk everyday, and you can come visit me whenever. I'm sure Charlie wont mind. I promise not to forget about you just don't forget about me" I pulled her off of my bed and hugged her tight

"I could never, belly, you're my best friend too" she sobbed, hugging me back

"Well I better get going. I have a flight to catch soon… Do you want to give me a ride to the airport?" I asked hopefully. I was suppose to ride with my mom but I'd rather off my self then have to ride in a car with her right now

"Yea, Yea come on bitch lets bust this move…. So are you having your bike shipped out there?" she asked.

"Yea it's on its way as we speak with the rest of my stuff." I said grabbing my bags getting ready to walk out of the door

"Is that even Forks friendly? You know they're not really known for their great weather."

I turned around and looked at my best friend trying to convince my self not to slap her upside her head. "Yea smart ass, which is why the Audi is down there too"

"You're such a spoiled bitch, come on lets get going so we can send you off to no man's land" She said as we walked down the stairs towards the front door.

"Tan, you're going to make me fish slap your ass aren't you?" I laughed as I opened the door and we stepped out into the heat of the Arizona sun, it's rays beaming down on us, wrapping us in its scorching heat. I was going to miss this place, the warmth, the smell the clear blue skies, but I had a new life waiting for me and it was time to start living it.


	2. Living My Life

**A/N: Okay here it is you guys chapter 2**

**Thanks again to my Beta Chelletwi83 and Pre - Reader chartwilightmom I love you guys i wouldn't make it thorough this without you oh and they have a story together called Red Devil under the name DirtyCheekyMonkeys you need to check that out its going to be fantastic **

**DisClaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these Characters but i do own a very active imagination **

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off, it was time to get ready for another day of school. The term 'TGIF' was the first thing coming to my mind this morning. One more day until the weekend not that I had anything to do anyway. Sitting up and wiping the sleep out of my eyes I got out my bed and headed to my bathroom so that I could start my daily routine of getting ready for school. After finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed I headed down to the kitchen where I could tell by the smell of bacon and eggs that my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom" I walked over and kissed her on her cheek

"Morning, so how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, would have been better if I didn't have to wake up for school though" I said as I walked over to the other side of the counter to take my seat as always my mom had to say something logical

"This is your junior year son; come on you can do it this year should be fun for you. Plus could that school function at all without their star player being there?"

"Yea I know. I'm just being a little cranky, and I'm sure they would get along just fine without me"

"Well if you're so sure they won't shut down the school" She said to me smiling while she finished cooking the eggs

"Gosh mom you're just so funny" I said with sarcasm while returning her smile

"You're so serious all the time Edward, you're so young let loose and live a little you have such an old soul, what about dating? Are there not any girls that interest you?"

"I'm still in high school mom. I can let go and live in college, and as far as the girls here in forks go no mom, there is not one here that has my attention plus you'll always be my best girl anyway"

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything; you might look back and wish you've done things differently"

"I'm happy living this way mom I promise"

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me"

I got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen and sat my late down then I walked over to where my mother stood and paced another kiss on her cheek.

"See you later mom" and with that I left

I stepped out side into the cool crisp air, of Friday morning and walked over to my car, a silver Volvo one of the few things in my life that I took pride in. I normally drive to school with my sister Alice but she stayed the night at her boyfriend's house and would be riding to school with him and his sister so I didn't need to wait for her this morning. After setting up my iPod I started the car and pulled out and heading towards the school.

On my way to school I started to think more about what my mom said this morning. I didn't think I was living a boring life I was pretty social, I had a great group of friends plus being the captain of my high school basketball team took a lot of time up and this was an important year it was very imperative that I stayed focus, as much as I loved forks I didn't see my self being here forever I was working hard with my studies and playing ball so I could get out of this town and see the world. I kept getting the feeling that there was more out there for me something that was missing something that I needed and I haven't found here. That goes for dating to, I had plenty of time to find a girl worth my time, I didn't lie to my mother there wasn't a girl here that I was interested in but that didn't mean there wasn't girls who were interested in me. Girls like Lauren and Jessica who constantly flirted with me even though I've made it clear on many occasions that I didn't want a relationship with either of them, but no matter what I said they still threw themselves at me.

I pulled up into the Fork's high school parking lot my family and I have been here in Forks for a year now and everytime I pulled up into this parking lot it stills feels like the first day all over again.

My morning classes seemed to drag along today, boring lecture after boring lecture. I don't know how I managed to stay awake. Especially when I found I couldn't pay attention to anything my teachers were saying. I was trying to decide if I wanted to take my mom's advice and live a little or just keep doing things the way I was. All I know is I was really fucking happy when the bell rang for lunch time

I walked out of class and into the lunch room after standing in line and getting my lunch, I went to the table where all my friends were seated, I sat down and came to a decision I was gonna do something fun this weekend and live life like a normal teenager. I looked at my friends and decided that maybe I should ask them for their suggestions on what to do.

"So you guy's, what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked them looking around the table there was my twin sister Alice who was so different from me that people find it hard to believe that we were related let alone twins she was short where as I was tall. I had our dad's green eyes and she had our mom's gray ones. My hair was an odd bronze color and she had black. Our personalities were even different she was so much more outgoing then me so full of life and sprit and I stayed mostly to myself.

Next to my sister was her boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie Hale but there was no great aesthetic difference between these two, both were insanely beautiful, tall with blond hair and striking blue eyes but just like me and my sister their difference was in their personality. Jasper was a lot like me quite and introverted he stayed to himself mostly not really taking to anyone except for Alice. Jasper wore his emotions on his sleeve and he seemed to feel what another person was feeling without them even having to say anything. Rose was the Momma bear of the group she was very protective of us all, she was smart and sweet, loyal and was very outgoing too just like Alice. She's also the first person we go to with out car troubles she can fix just about anything.

Across from Rose was her boyfriend and my Best friend, Emmett .When you first look at him he's easily an intimidating person standing at 6"4 and nothing but muscles, you'd be terrified of him too if you didn't know that deep down he's a big old teddy bear with his black hair and light brown eyes and dimples that drive the ladies crazy.

"Umm well me and, Jas are going to Port Angeles. You know date night and all?" Alice said from across the table turning to look at me for the first time since I sat down

"What about you Emmett? Want to hang out?" I asked looking next to me at my best friend

"I can't this weekend. Remember I told you my little sister is coming this weekend to stay for good? And I have to help my dad get things ready for her" he spoke looking at me like I was stupid.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion I never even knew Emmett had a sister

"How could you have told me that when I didn't even know you had a sister?" I asked, causing Emmett to stare at me in complete shock

"Wow, Edward I knew you were always in your own world but I didn't think it was this bad"

Completely ignoring his last comment I continued with asking him questions

"Wait, so why doesn't your sister live here?" Curious now I turned my body towards his, giving him my full attention

"Because she was living with my mom in Arizona" He said in a 'Duh!!' Voice.

"Don't be such a smart ass, Emmett you know that's not what I meant"

"It's complicated, Ed and not really my story to tell" He snapped as he turned away from me rolling his eyes

"Alright so everybody is busy this weekend? Just great" Now what was I going to do?

"You know I could use some help Edward with getting things ready for my sister, if you're really in need for something to do." Emmett offered

"Umm sure I can help. When do you need me?" I asked I didn't mind helping him and like he said, it was something to do.

"Umm tomorrow morning will be fine" at least I wouldn't be sitting around my house all day.

The sound of the bell ringing took me away from my thoughts and I got up to leave heading to my next class.

When the school day was over I headed home glad that the week was officially over but couldn't help thinking about what Emmett said at lunch today. How could I not know my best friend had a sister?

Had I really been that into my own world that I missed something like that?

I was starting to feel bad. My mom was right. I was going to have to start paying more attention to my friends now and hanging out more. I could do that and still keep up with my studies. I pulled up in front of my house and got out and walked up to the door. I walked inside my house and walked upstairs to my room to get started on my homework, if I was going to be at Emmett's all day tomorrow I wanted to make sure I had it all done now. After finishing up my homework and eating dinner I lay down, closed my eyes and dreamt of the unknown.

I woke up early the next morning and jumped into the shower and got ready to head over to Emmett's house. I pulled up outside the Swan house an hour later immediately noticing there was a blue Audi RS6 2009 four door sedan parked outside the house. That's a bloody beautiful car. I wondered who it belonged to, maybe one of the neighbors taking one last look at the amazing car I headed up to the Swan's front door and knocked and waited until Emmett opened the door. When he did I had to fight myself to keep from laughing, he was covered in purple paint.

"Hey man did you happen to get any of that paint on the wall?" I said, laughing. I couldn't keep it in anymore this was just way too much of a funny sight to be seeing.

"Fuck you man! Painting is hard"

"Yea, if you're a two year old" I said my laughter finally dieing down

"So where do you need me?" I asked taking off my jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"Umm my dad should be back with a truck full of furniture in a minute, I'll need you to help me take that up but until then you can just chill" He told me.

I didn't speak just nodded my head as I walked around the house I noticing a picture sitting on the mantle of a cute little girl with big brown curls and the deep dark brown bambi eyes she looked to be about 11. She was so fucking cute!

"Hey, Em, who's the little girl?" I asked not turning around I as I knew he was still in the room with me so had heard my question.

"My sister, Bella"

"She is such a cutie pie you're going to be chasing guys down with a bat when she gets older"

I turned around once I heard him snort he was giving me that look again like I was fucking stupid.

"What?" I asked.

I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that all of a sudden. The look on his face changed and turned into one that I knew well he was planning something this would never end well. Then just as suddenly his features rearranged themselves into the perfect poker face.

What was he up to?

"Umm yea sure, she's going to be a looker when she gets older" The way he said older was like he was trying to tell me something I just shrugged it off and set the picture back on the mantle. Just then Chief Swan walked in the door. Emmett's father was the police chief here in Forks. Poor Em couldn't get away with anything.

"Morning, Chief Swan" I greeted him as he walked into the living room

"How are you doing Edward? You here to help us?" he asked, walking over towards me and putting out his hand.

"Yea, I didn't have anything else to do this weekend so why not help out a friend?" I said while shaking his hand.

"Um, dad why don't Edward and I do the rest of the work and you rest? The two of us can handle it, you had a long day you need to relax" Emmett said from the kitchen

"Sure if you guys don't mind I am kind of tired" he said looking at both of us to make sure it was okay.

"Sure go ahead chief Swan, we can handle this" I said assuring him that there was no problem.

"Alright boys the trucks outside, you have fun with that" he said and then got up and walked upstairs towards his room

"Alright, Eddie man lets do this!" Em spoke while clapping his hands together

"The name is Edward, Emmie" I said uses his hated nickname against him.

We walked outside and began to unload the truck taking all the new furniture and placing it upstairs in the room next to Em's. It took us an hour before we were finally finished all we had to do now is bring in the boxes that his sisters clothes were in I found out that she had all her stuff shipped her early I guess that makes a lot of sense so we brought al the boxes up and set them in the room we done for the day.

"So you go pick her up tomorrow" I asked Em while drinking a bottle of cold water we were standing on his front porch getting some air all that sweating made us hot

"Yea I'm s excited too I can't wait t have my little sister here for good" He was smiling so hard I don't think I've ever seen Emmett this happy and that's saying a lot.

"So I guess I'll be going now, get home see if I can get some sleep, thanks for the pizza man" Em had brought us pizza to eat while we took a break from doing all that heavy lifting.

"No prob man thanks for helping me today"

"No a prob man so I'll see you Monday at school" I said walking down the stairs towards my car

"Yea see ya" he said and then turned around and walked back in the house.

I jumped in my car and headed towards my houses it didn't take long seeing ass I only lived a few blocks away from Emmett once I got home I washed off the sweat from todays work and got ready to go to bed as I fall asleep that night I had the strangest dream it was full of warmth and the color brown.


	3. Arriving in Forks

**Thanks as always to my Beta Chelletwi83 and Pre - Reader chartwilightmom they really are amazing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters but i do own a Fuckawesome Avi for #TeamMensRea on twitter that says EDWARD DID IT ;) **

**So.... ON with chapter 3  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The sound of the planes captain woke me up out of my dream, apparently we were getting ready to land thank fucking goodness because I really hated flying.

So I finally made it here and was ready to live my new life. I was very excited, well as excited as you can get about living in a place where the sun hardly ever shines and it rains almost all of the time. This was more for me though, I felt like for the first time in my life I was actually free and maybe that had to do with this new place or okay never mind I know exactly why I was feeling this way I was finally free from the wicked bitch of the west, that the nickname that me and my brother gave to our mother, Renee. This was a joyous day for me and one of the best in my life. I got up and grabbed my bag along with my guitar case that had been stowed away in the overhead compartment. I was thankful I shipped almost all of my things down here so all that I had to carry was my guitar and the one bag.

I walked in a line with the rest of the passengers off of the plane. Once I got off I walked towards where my ride would be waiting I looked through the crowd for the familiar smiling face that I loved so much.

"Bells" I turned to the sound of my name and there he stood, my older brother I smiled at him as I took off at full speed and threw my self at him as I let my things drop to the floor.

"Em" I said as he caught me and threw his arm around me.

"Damn, Bells I missed you so fucking much kid" He hugged me to him with one of his signature bear hugs.

"I fucking missed you too bro" I said as I unwrapped myself from around him

"So how was your flight?" He asked as I picked up my things that I had dropped on the floor on my mad dash towards my brother

"Alright I guess slept most of it though" I said as he took my bag from me and we started to walk towards the door leading that would take us out of the airport and to my new home.

"I'm so glad you're here to stay, Bells" he said looking at me with a serene smile on his face

"Me too" I smiled back a him with a smile that was just as peaceful

"So how's the WBW? Still Wicked and still a major bitch" I looked up at him when he asked abut our mother

"Yup, sounds about right?"

I laughed as we walked out of the airport and went to my brother's big jeep. He threw my bag in the back of his car and I walked around and set in the front with my guitar case. Emmett started the car and we were off. I took the chance to take in my surroundings as we were driving to the house. I was surprised how beautiful it was here it was like something out of a dream it was so green everything was covered in it the trees and their trunks were covered in a thick moss. It was so unbelievable.

"This place is so green" I spoke it out loud even thought I really meant to say it to my self

"It really is Bells, but isn't great?" he asked with a Cheshire grin on his face

"yeah it is" I smiled back

"So bro, tell me about the happenings of Forks High"

"Well first off how's your anger management going?" He joked.

I turned around to glare at him. So okay I had a little bit of an anger problem but really who doesn't?

Sighing I decided to answer him, "I got it under control Em I swear! I'm a totally peaceful person now" I said giving him my most angelic smile, what he didn't know is I gave up on controlling my temper a while ago, but as long as people stayed out of my face it would be all good.

"Well I guess it's like any high school sis, just smaller so your business is really all over the place you know?" he told me.

"Well that's just great" I replied, my voice full of sarcasm

While shaking his head at my nonsense and laughing he turned to look at me and say "Its high school"

I just nodded my head in agreement.

We drove the rest of the way to the house laughing and singing along with the radio.

Finally a little while later we pulled up in front of a modest two story white and brown brick house, a house that I would now be calling home. I couldn't help but smile at that thought as I grabbed my guitar case and stepped out of the jeep.

"Where's dad?" I asked once we walked into the house

"He had to go in to work today, there have been a few animals attacks so they really needed him at the station he says he's sorry and he's going to take us out to eat tomorrow night just the three of us"

"Animal attacks huh?" I asked my voice full of humor. If this is Forks most serious problem maybe I could be mellow here.

"Yea, we've really been having issues with Wolves this year it seems, you're so not in Phoenix anymore, Bells" his voice was full of humor too

"Thank god for that" I smiled at him

"So" he said rubbing his hands together "Lets get you all settled in"

We walked up the stairs and towards my room. When I opened the door I was surprised by how much I loved it. Everything was dark purple and black. I was so glad it suited my taste if I was going to be spending all my time in here not that I would have said anything anyways.

I looked at all the boxes on the floor filled with my stuff and realized this was going to be a long ass night of putting things away for us.

So that's what we did, we spent the night in my room putting my things away laughing and joking with each other catching up with each other while eating pizza and drinking sodas, it was great to be able to have my big brother all the time now. Those few weeks in the summer when he'd come to Arizona weren't enough this was so much better. I smiled as I watched him talk. This is what I've been missing. I've had this odd feeling of completeness ever since getting off the plane this just proved that forks was going to work out.

That night before going to bed I called Tanya to fill her in on life in Forks so far. Then I picked out my outfit for tomorrow and jumped in the shower. I laid down that night and went to sleep with a smile on my face thinking abut how cool all the green was.

When I woke up the next morning I was feeling refreshed and I was happy to be starting anew, the only thing that could make this better is if Tanya were here with me. This experience would have been so much better with my best friend by my side. I got up and jumped in the shower and put on the outfit I picked out earlier. I was aware of the fact that my style and my personality might be different from what people at Forks high were use to, but I promised Emmett that I would be on my best behavior, especially since him and Charlie agreed to not go around and tell the whole town that I was coming. I didn't want to be small town gossip before I even got here.

I walked into the garage and spotted my fuckhot bike and with the unusually nice weather that we were granted today I thought I'd enjoy riding it.

I hopped on and rode towards the school. When I finally arrived there were not that many students in the lot. I had to come early, you know to check in at the office and grab my schedule so with that knowledge I got off my bike and walked towards the doors of my new school


	4. First Sight

**So here it is the Chapter you've all been waiting for ;)**

**Special thanks again to my Beta Chelletwi83 and my Pre-Reader Chartwilightmom I love u guys **holds out arms wide** this much thanks for dealing with my nuttiness **

**DisClaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these Charaters but i do own the best twi-friends Twitter and ADF have to offer i'm JFS my BB'z are the shit**

* * *

EPOV

Monday morning arrives and I'm again woken up by the sound of my alarm clock only this time it's not annoying. Something about this day feels different; I notice it as soon as I wake up. At first I thought maybe it was the fact that the sun is shining brighter than I have ever seen it this late in September but that wasn't it. I keep getting this strange feeling like today would be the day that everything changed. With that in mind I got up and got ready for school just like any other day but I couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be like any other day at all.

Today Alice was riding with me to school so I was waiting outside in the car for her so that we could head for school as soon as she was done but she was taking forever. I would never understand why girls took so long to get ready. Finally she came bouncing out of the house and walks up to the car and jumps in, that girl has way too much energy.

"Hi there twin" she says in her usual perky tone

"Hey twin" I couldn't help but smile back at her she just had that affect on people

"So did you feel it this morning? Something good is going to happen today" She said as looked at me with that all knowing look of hers, sometimes I wondered if Alice really could sense the future"

I guess I kind of shared Alice's ability but mine wasn't as strong as hers

We pulled up to the school and the first sign that today was different was sitting in the parking lot. It was a blue and white 2009 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R this was the wet dream of all bikes, it was sleek and hella sexy I wondered who it belonged to.

"We must have a new student" I spoke to my sister, not bothering to turn around as I was still drooling over the bike.

"Umm, maybe" The tone of her voice made me turn around. That was the tone she used when she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding little one?" I asked looking right at her now.

"Nothing dear brother" She gave me her most innocent look which I knew better then to trust.

"Alice" I gave her a pointed look telling her I didn't have time for her games.

"Bells about to ring see you later!" And with that she turned around and skipped off

I shook my head as I walked into the building she was most definitely hiding something from me.

I was sitting in my third period English class waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to my locker and drop off my books, I only had two more classes after this before lunch and since my history teacher wasn't here I didn't need a book for that class and after that was gym and my stuff was already in the boys locker room normally school would be boring but for some reason I couldn't get passed the excitement I felt I didn't know where it was coming from.

That's when I saw her, an angel in disguise. God she was so beautiful, she had long brown hair that was flowing down her back. I had never seen her here before, she had to be new. She was walking to her locker in slow motion or maybe it just seemed that way to me. I took a moment to look at what she was wearing starting with those fucking sexy shoes.

Her feet were clad in a seriously hot pair of red heels and skinny jeans, ripped so that you could see a little bit of her creamy sexy fucking long legs. I moved my eyes up to her stomach and I swear I almost came when I saw the top she was wearing it was red like her shoes but that wasn't what made my heart stop, she was wearing this bra type thing and all I could think about is how much I wanted to lick her she made it look modest though with the gray cardigan she was wearing for a cover up she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She reached her locker which was right across from mine. It was so convenient, I would be seeing a lot of this mysterious locker girl the only way this could get better is if we had a class together, maybe I could introduce myself to her ask her to sit with me and my friends at lunch. I hope they didn't mind, fuck it if they did we'd sit somewhere else.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a silent cussing, I looked at locker girl and she seemed to be having problems opening up her locker, this was it my chance to get to know her.

"Do you need some help?" I asked once I was standing at her side, she was even more beautiful up close. That's when I lost myself in her deep, calming brown eyes. I felt like I could get lose myself in them forever.

"Umm, Yea I can't seem to get my locker open." Her voice was like honey suckel.

"Do you mind if I help?" I asked her while flashing her a wide smile.

"Sure go right ahead" She answered back, smiling at me while stepping out of the way so that I could take her place in front of her locker. Once I was standing there I realized that I had no idea how to get her locker open so I decided to try one of those movie tricks, you know where the cool guy tries to open a girls locker by knocking on it hard I just prayed to God that it would work and not leave me looking completely stupid.

So I balled up my fist and hit her locker hard twice and jiggled the latch and hit the locker again and it popped right open. I couldn't believe that shit actually worked.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much" She said with a dazed look on her face. I guess she was surprised it worked too. I stepped back so she could get into her locker and she walked in front of me so she could put up the books in her hand and grab the ones she needed for her next class, as she moved she brushed up against me a little and I was suddenly attacked my the scent of strawberries and lavender she smelled so fucking good. I could feel her moving around in front of me she was so close her body was lightly brushing against mine. The way she smelled mixed with how she felt against me totally overwhelmed me and all commonsense left me at that point. Not thinking clearly I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned in, closed my eyes and put my nose into her hair letting her smell swallow me whole and I let out a very animalistic growl. Then I felt her tense in front of me but that didn't stop me from doing the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life. I pulled my self closer to her and proceeded to grind my hard dick into her ass. My eyes snapped open at the sound of her gasp. But before I could apologize she turned around and slapped me.

"What the fuck?" She yelled at me on her face held a look f complete rage I was suddenly scared for a second but I knew needed to apologize

"Shit, _I'm_ so sorry" I tried to get it all out in one, but it was too late. She slammed her locker shut and turned around and walked away leavening me standing there stunned into silence.

* * *

**Dear Gawd Edward.... What were you thinking? **shakes head** Shame on you dude, Shame on you **

**So... What did you guys think? hit that pretty little review button and let me know my lovlies **


	5. Waiting for a sign

**Big thanks to my Beta Chelletwi83 and my pre-reader Chartwilightmom i love you guyz and all your pushiness i wouldn't get shit done without it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's Charaters ((I wish i did)) but i do own the right to remain silent which is always good to know**

**So yea here's chapter 5**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into the building and headed towards the office to check in and pick up my class schedule. I noticed a lot of people staring at me, trying to get a good look at the new girl. I really hoped they liked what they saw not that I gave a damn either way, but if they were going to gawk at me I hoped that they would at least enjoy it because other wise it was just pointless. I entered the office and the lady sitting behind the desk looked up as I neared.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked giving me a warm smile. What a sweet lady, nothing like the bitch that worked in the office back home

"Yes. My name is, Isabella Swan. I wanted to pick up my schedule" I said smile back, its not like I could help my self like I said she was a sweet lady.

"Sure sweetie, sign right there while I go print that up for you" She said as handed me a clipboard. There seemed to be a few new people starting school today that had to be kind of strange. Once I finished doing that I handed her back the clipboard and took my schedule and headed out

My first few classes were all the same. My teacher had me introduce myself to the class and they'd tell me where they are with the lesson, it seemed things in Forks were a little behind. I learned all of this back home so that should make the class easier for me. I was sitting in my in my Spanish class when I realized that I had to go to my locker just great I had such a hard time opening it this morning stupid damn locker. The bell rung and class was over so I headed to the locker row.

I was walking towards my locker getting ready to put my books away since I had my history class next and gym after that and then lunch so I only needed the one book. As I was walking to my locker I got this weird feeling someone was watching me. People had been staring at me all day with me being the new girl and all, but for some reason this felt different, more intense. Shrugging it off I walked in front of my locker to put away my books but when I tried to open it I couldn't get it to budge. "Just great" I said to myself "This day couldn't get any worse." But as always lady luck decided to prove me wrong with her very not funny 'wanna bet' way of doing things. I was standing there fighting with the damn thing when I felt someone walk up beside me.

"Do you need some help?" Came a velvety voice from next to me. I turned to look at the person who was talking and I was at a lost for words. He was sexy as hell, he was tall and lean standing at about 6'4, but that wasn't what I noticed most about him. He had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen they were a shocking dark forest green. He was wearing a black button up that looked great against his pale skin, a pair of slightly faded light blue jeans and black 'Lexani the Shine' shoes. Dear God he is sex on legs!

I finally found my voice so that I could answer him "Umm yea I can't seem to get my locker open"

"Do you mind if I help?" He asked with giving me a very dazzling smile.

"Sure, go right ahead" I smiled back at him stepping out of the way so that he could try to get the locker to open. I watched in amazement as he did some old school trick straight out of the movies. I watched he balled up his fist and hit my locker hard twice then he jiggled the latch a little and hit the locker again. I'll be damned if the thing didn't just open right up. That shit had actually worked.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much." I said. I was completely in a daze, that trick he just did was fuck-hot. He stepped out the way so that I could get to my locker I walked in front of him so that I could put up my books from my last class up and grab the one for my next class. I was standing in front of him so I could feel how close he was to me. I accidentally brushed up against him while I was moving around. I guess that's when lady luck decided that she was going to show me who was boss because right at that moment the locker god wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me and then stuck his nose into my hair and smelled it. If that wasn't bad enough he let out a growl and gawd did it sound really sexy. I tensed at the thought that some random guy was basically feeling me up in the hallway off school and all I could think about was how much I wished we were alone right now. This had to stop before I completely lost all common sense. I was about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind but shit really got out of control the next few seconds. I foolishly thought again that this couldn't get worst but it did it got real bad because just as the thought left my head the locker God, who I just meet a few minutes ago pushed him self all the way up against me and begun to grind his hard dick into my ass. I let out a gasp because damn that felt really good. I scolded myself again for my stupid thoughts and whipped around to face him and before he could get a word in I slapped the shit out of him.

"What the fuck?" How dare he make me feel these things he had no business in the first place touching me like that. I took the opportunity to peek at him he looked so shocked and ashamed and I could see how sorry he was in his eyes, but at the moment I couldn't care less. He tried to speak but before he could start with the apology I knew he wanted to give I stormed off and left him standing there in a state of shock.

I walked into my history class and set next to a very talkative blonde. I couldn't pay attention to what was going on in my class, I was too busy thinking about the green eyed locker god there was no denying he was fine piece of ass and I couldn't lie and say that I hadn't enjoy what he did earlier. I mean I didn't expect it. Shit, I don't think her did either. But it happened and there was nothing that could change that now. The question is how do I handle this? Do I just forget it ever happened? Or do I get even and kick his ass next time I see him? Or do I embrace what I felt earlier and find out more about this boy who made me feel more with a little touch then any other boy has made me feel all my life? The bell rung signaling that it was time for me to head to Gym I could figure out what I would do later, but a little sign would be nice.

I was on my way to gym class with the girl I was sitting next to in history. I think her name was Jessica, she was asking me about back home in Arizona. As we neared the door I waved goodbye to her as she headed off to her Spanish class. She seemed like a nice girl she just talked way too much for my liking. I headed through the door and was so happy to see my brother Emmett sitting in there on the bench talking to his friends he told me earlier that all his friends would have gym with us and that today we didn't need to dress in our gym clothes since we were learning something new, volleyball which I happen to kick ass at. I walked over toward Emmett and that's when I noticed it. My plea for a sign had been answered. There sitting next to my brother was none other then the green eyed locker god. With a smirk on my face I walked over to where they were seated.

This was going to be interesting


	6. Bad Luck

**Thankz to my Beta Chelletwi83 and my Pre-Reader Chartwilightmom love you girls as always**

**Big shout out to all my girls Chelle, J, Sammie and Nikki.. I miss you guys :(**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was still standing in the hallway holding my face where the locker girl had just hit me. I kept thinking about what just happened a moment ago and what the fuck was that anyway? Who was that person who just did that? He sure as hell wasn't me. I continued to watch her down the hall until she disappeared into the door for her next class. I just kept standing there in a daze until the sound of the bell made me move my ass to my next class.

As I was sitting in my lesson I said a silent prayer of thanks that there was no teacher here today, there was no way I would have been able to pay attention after what happen in the hall. I can't believe I did that I was so disgusted with myself I had completely lost my mind and pushed my self on a poor innocent girl. Then I started to think about why it happen she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I've never been so drawn to a girl before and I felt like I just had to get closer to her, but once I did I totally lost my mind and all ability to think clearly left me in that moment. What sucks the most is she is the first girl I ever wanted to get to know in more than a friendly way and I totally blow my chances in the first ten minutes. There's no way she'd want any thing to do with me now. Why the hell was life so unfair? I mean really does fate hate me that much? Was it so bored that it had to use me for some form of entertainment?

Hearing the bell ringing I got up and headed for gym. As I was walking in the hallway I noticed students staring at me. Just great that must mean the whole school heard about what had happened. Fan-fucking-tastic. That was one of the things I hated about small towns, gossip travels faster than the speed of light. There were no secrets safe here. Well at least I won't have to explain to my friends why I'm in such a bad mood. I wasn't really in the mood for gym either after all this shit.

I was one of the first students to arrive in the gym and I took my place on the belchers since today was just an introduction day to a new game. One by one my friends started to make their way into the gym. I looked at Emmett's face first he look like he was trying to hold in laughter. Yeh, he definitely knew.

"Hey there, Eddie I hear your day has been pretty interesting so far" Emmett teased while sitting down next to me

"First off my name is, Edward, not Eddie and second interesting is not the word I would use to describe today" I was a little annoyed and I think it showed in my voice

"What would be the right word then?" I turned and stared at Emmett and started thinking about how much of an ass he could be because right now was so not the time to be messing with me.

Sighing I decided that the best way to get this over with was just to come right out and say it. "What do you want me to say Emmett? How would you feel if you totally molested a girl you never met before? I fucking grinded myself against her ass, Em. I feel like shit, this is the most fucked up day ever"

"Umm... I guess that does suck, what made you do it anyway? That is so not typical, Edward behavior?" Everyone was staring at me now waiting for me to answer the question that Jasper had just asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm just standing there going about my business just like any other day, but then it was like the sky opened up and for the first time I really saw the sun and then I see this angel with a bad ass body and I start to feel this pull like a magnet pulling me toward her and then I saw her eyes these amazing hypnotic brown eyes and in that moment I knew I was a goner. So when I got close to her I got so overwhelmed with just her pure presence that I just lost it and it all went down hill after that" I looked at my friends and they were all staring at me with these looks of complete shock on there faces

"Oh my god" I heard Alice gasp "You just totally described love at first sight"

"What? No that is impossible there is no way, I barely even spoke to her" I managed to stutter out. It was crazy wasn't it I'd heard of love at first sight but I hardly thought that this was what that was. Lust maybe, I most definably wanted her. I kept thinking about how I felt when I first saw the locker girl how my heart skipped a beat as I watch her walking down the hall and dear lord, what if this was love at first sight? I'd already fucked this up. No. I refused to give up without a fight. I still wasn't completely sure if what I felt was in fact the phenomenon known as love at first sight but I wanted the chance to find out and when I saw her again I was going to make sure it happened. I was going to let her know how sorry I was and pray she gave me chance to show her the real me.

More students started to come in once the finally bell rung, but I wasn't paying attention to who was coming in until I heard Emmett talking. "There she is guys" I turned towards the door to see who he was talking about and there walking towards me was the locker girl. I must have had a look a fear on my face because I was scared shitless and then I saw her give me a sexy smirk that was full of cockiness dear God she was going to finish me off. By now she was almost in front of me and then when she was a couple of steps away I was just about to open my mouth to speak but she beat me to it, but I thought she was going to tell me off again about earlier, but I was never prepared for what she did say.

She looked from me too Emmett who was smiling brightly at her I felt jealous for a moment I wanted her to smile at me like that I turned and looked at her again and with a big smile on her face my angel opened up her mouth and said " Hey there, bro"

What the fuck?


	7. Let's Start Over

**Thanks to my Beta Chelletwi83 and Pre-Reader Chartwilightmom Love you guys, I really couldn't do this without you. You two keep me going. **

**Sammie and Nikki You guys are just great I'd go nuts without you**

**To all my Twittah Girls and hOOr'z you guys always make my day **mwah** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its Characters which makes me so sad :( But what makes me happy are my readers **

**So yea on with the chapter...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into the gym and headed straight for where Emmett was sitting with his friends. All of a sudden the locker god noticed me and I gave him my best cocky smirk. He had a look of fear written all over his face as I got closer to him and I could feel the pull from earlier coming from him. I wonder what the fuck that was. Whatever it was it felt fucking amazing. Once I was close enough I looked him in his beautiful green eyes before I moved them to my smiling brother. "Hey there, bro" I said smiling back at him a movement out of my left eye caught my attention and I looked at the locker god and wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on his face.

I couldn't blame him, it had to suck to find out that you just put the moves on your friends sister that was a clear fucking no-no in the guy handbook, but that wasn't what surprised me it was the confused look on his face what on earth was he so confused about?

"Bro?" He stuttered out. I was still staring at him and he looked like he was fighting the urge to throw up. I turned my head to look at Em who was fighting back laughter at this point.

Ok now I was confused. "Ok…um what's going on? What's so funny Em?" I was a little worried because this didn't seem like a funny situation at all. "I'd like to know that too" The sound of the locker God's voice made my heart do that flutter thing again, man what the hell was wrong with me? "Um.. yea guys, I would like you to officially meet my sister, Bella" The locker guys face changed quickly to a look of horror and I swear he was going to pass out. "Bells, these are my friends, Jasper and you already know his twin sister, Rose. And that is the loud mouth you've been talking to for months, Alice and down here is her twin brother Edward" This news made the locker God who I now knew to be Edward face change from horror to down right anger, and God I think I just came.

That was one fucking sexy look.

"Wait a fucking minute! You all knew who she was?" God even his angry voice was making my panties wet. Wait. What does he mean didn't know about me? I turned to look at Emmett to give him my best what the hell look.

Seeing the look I was giving him, Emmett quickly jumped in to explain. "Don't give me that look, Bells. This is so not my fault, but to answer your question, Ed man Rose has met, Bella before when she went with me to Arizona for spring break last year, but they talk all the time on the phone so that is how, Alice started talking to her I guess. And really you can't blame anyone but yourself about this if you paid more attention you would have known me and, Bella were a year apart"

What the fuck was going on? I was about to ask when Edward the locker guy decided to speak up.

"That day at your house you let me believe she was your little sister I thought she was at least twelve. Why would you do that?" He sounded a little furious I had to cross my legs I didn't want anyone to smell how aroused I was by his anger. Maybe I did hang out with Tanya too much, this was the type of shit that would turn her on.

"Well, I thought I teach you a little lesson about ignoring your friends and let you make an ass out of yourself in front of, Bella because you wouldn't know who she was" Dear God that was cold shit I think my bad habits are rubbing off on Emmett or maybe that shit just ran in the family you with Renée being our mother and all.

"Well mission accomplished, Em. I totally made an ass out of myself in regards to your sister today" The anger was gone from his voice now it was full of bitterness and sadness. I didn't like that one bit I felt bad for him my brother could be such a stupid jerk sometimes. You don't do things like this to a friend.

"What do you mean you totally made an ass out of yourself regarding, Bella? Dude, it's not that bad, I mean shit not after what happened….." He trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"Holy fuck dude! The girl from earlier was, Bella?" I cringed at the sound of his voice. Why does Emmett always have to be so loud?

"Em, do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up for a second" I said pissed off now that he was making Edward feel worse and I didn't like that sad look in his eyes so I turned to him to try to make him feel better.

"Hey" I said nudging his leg with my shoulder, He lifting his head up from his hands and looked me in my eyes with his sad green ones "Don't worry about earlier, okay? I'm totally over it, it was just a misunderstanding right? No big deal" I said smiling at him.

"Really?" He asked shock covering his face

"Yeah. We can pretend it didn't happen and start completely over" The light started to come back in his eyes and he released the most breath taking smile I had ever seen and fuck my life what was this guy doing to me?

"Ok. Hi I'm, Edward it's nice to meet you, Bella" He sticks out his hand for me to shake and I couldn't help my smile brightening at his playful tone.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward" I reached my hand out for his and as soon as our skin touched I could feel the same spark I felt earlier and this time there was no mistaking it he felt it too. I could tell just by the look in his eyes we continued to stare at each other lost in the others gaze when a throat clearing brought us back to reality.

"So, Yeh class is over now, way to not pay attention guys" We both looked up at the sound of Rose's voice and sure enough she was right everyone was leaving the gym, well shit! How did we manage to do that? We just completely missed a whole period of class.

"Wow umm.. guess time flies" I said shrugging my shoulders. I got up and started to walk off the belchers when I felt a hand grab mine I knew who it was just by the spark. I looked up at Edward's face to see him staring at our hands with a concentrated look on his face like he was trying to figure something out. He looked up at me and noticed me staring at him and fuck me if that didn't make me blush. "I wanted to make sure you didn't fall while you were walking down the belcher's, hope you don't mind" He said motioning to where our hands were joined. "Umm.. no not a problem, thanks for helping" I said once we finally reach the bottom. Shrugging he let go on my hand and motioned for me to lead the way out of the gym and towards the Cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N I just wanted to let you guys know I have pictures on my page for bella's bike and her outfit for the first day go check it out :)**


	8. Lunch time drama and Getting to know you

**Thanks as Always to my Beta ChelleTwi83 and my Amazingly helpful Pre-Reader Chartwilightmom**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters but i do own 2 Tickets to see Eclipse in IMAX yay me ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

As we were walking to the lunch room I couldn't help but to keep stealing glances at Edward, he didn't appear to be the colossal jerk I originally thought he was. With how things went down earlier today this was a huge fucking relief. It would have sucked if he was that way, I could never get involved with someone who didn't respect me and I definitely wanted to be involved with him. I knew he felt it too, not that I'm an overly cocky bitch or anything like that, but there's no way chemistry this good could be one-sided.

I stopped to use the rest room on my way to the lunch hall and told everyone to go a head without me. "You, make sure to save me a seat." I said to Edward as we stood in the hall way staring at each other. "That shouldn't be a problem no one ever sits at our table anyway so consider yourself lucky." I noticed the smile on his face he was teasing me. "Oh, well in that case I'll just sit with that Mike Newton guy he's been asking me to sit with him all day" I said shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal, teasing him right back.

"Yea, well too bad for Newton you'll be sitting with us" he was standing closer to me leaning against the wall by the entrance to the girls wash room. "Oh, yea says who." I turned my body towards him so that our faces were closer and we were looking right into each others eyes. He leaned in closer so that now our faces were almost touching. My breath hitched as his scent filled my nose god he smelled so good he was so close I could almost take that sexy full button lip of his and pull it with my teeth and then just suck on it. I instinctively licked my lips. Just as I was going to do, what I wanted to his mouth his lips parted and he whispered in my ear "Me" and turned away from me and walked towards the lunch room. That sneaky fucker I could get him for that but all I could do was smile.

I turned and walked in to the bathroom and did what I needed to do and once I finished I headed to the lunch hall.

Walking into the lunch hall I headed over to the table where my brother and everyone were sitting. On one side were Alice, Jasper and Rose and on the other were Edward and Emmett. Everyone was deep into their own conversations. It was then I noticed there was a girl standing at the end of the table leaning over talking to Edward. She was skinny as shit a little taller than me with long straight blond hair, she was wearing a Forks high school a cheerleader uniform. Just great.

Not thinking anything of it I walk toward the table passing by the girl and took the seat next to Edward at the edge of the table where the girl was standing turning my body towards him I offered him my best smile. I was about to speak but I was interrupted by the blond bitch clearing her throat so I turned around and looked at her. She was looking at me like I had lost my mind which immediately alerted my defences I had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out good. Sighing, I decided to just get this over with. "Yes" I addressed her since I knew it was my attention she wanted. I noticed for the first time everyone at the table stop their conversations to watch us.

"Hey, you… Umm I know you're new here and all so of course you don't know how things here work, so I going to be nice and help you understand" I couldn't even speak I just stared at this bitch like she had lost her mind. She didn't notice that every one was looking at her like the crazy bitch that she obviously was, but I didn't say a thing I would just keep letting her make a fool of her self, oh I was going to have fun with her.

"You see this chair you're sitting in? Well I think you need to get up and out of it" I heard a gasp that sounded like it came from Alice; I looked at her wide shocked eyes. I had to wonder if my eyes looked the same. Who the hell did this bitch think she was? I looked around at everyone and their face the all held that same look, well except for Rose, she looked just about as excited as I felt. I swear I love that girl. She knew I was going to put this bitch in her place and she couldn't wait.

"Umm… gee thanks" I deadpanned… "By the way, what's your name?" I asked the blond bitch.

"It's Lauren. And you are? I mean not that anyone here cares." oh this girl had a smart ass mouth on her; too bad she would never stand a chance against me.

"Um, Lauren maybe you should just stop." the sound of Edward's voice brought me out of the images going through mind about how much I would love to bash this girls head into this table. Thank you anger management, what a lot of help that was proving to be right now.

"Don't you worry your sexy little head, Eddie, I'll get this nobody out your way" I almost laughed at that until blond bitch made the mistake of waving her hand in front of face and almost hit me. Ok, this shit stops now.

Standing up and putting my self directly in front of Lauren faces I decided I'd show this bitch who she's messing with.

"Hi Lauren. I'm Bella… Swan" The look of shock that is now on her face is what I've been looking for but I still had more to say so I keep on talking.

"Yea as in Chief Swan's daughter, and Emmett's sister. Look what I'm going to do is take in consideration that there is no way you could have known this with my being new here and all. So that being said I'm not going to kick your ass right now." her eyes grew big as saucers when I said this. I just smirked and kept on going in the most sugary sweet voice I possessed.

"I know how nice am I right, but let me give you a little advice when it comes to me. I don't like it when people get in my face, bugs the ever loving shit out of me. So don't do it. I mean there is only so much a person can take before they snap. There is only so much that anger management can teach you. I'd really hate to slip up and cut you, especially since I've been doing so well. Oh and be a doll and spread the word around about that. Thanks so much, bye, bye now."

She stood there for a moment looking at me with a confused and a little scared expression before she turned to go back to her own table where everyone one was intensely watching the exchange between us. Shaking my head I sat back down in my seat. Everyone was still quiet so I looked up at them and saw they were all still staring at me.

"What?" I said shrugging. It was no big deal, she was in my face disrespecting me and I had to make sure she knew and that everyone knew I wasn't going to stand for that. The silence was killing me and just as I was about to break and leave it up to Emmett, but trust him and his mouth to save the day.

"Well damn, Sis. It's only your first day and look at you. Already shutting bitches down," I rolled my eyes at his comment. He could be such an idiot some times. After that the conversation flowed between the six of us and I spent the rest of the lunch period joking and laughing, but all too soon we were interrupted by the bell ringing, letting us know it was time to go to our next class. We all stood up so we could head out of the lunch room together before going our separate ways.

"What do you have next Bells?" Emmett asked turning around to look at me over his shoulder. He was walking in front of me with Rose at his side while Edward was standing at mine and Jasper's and Alice had already made it to their class which was just outside the lunch room.

"Umm, I have Bio with Banner" I said taking out my schedule "Well, hi there then, Partner" Edward joked from next to me. "Really? You're a cowboy now? How amazing are you?" I say, while grinning at him.

He threw his head back and let out a sexy laugh. I was totally mesmerized." No, I have Bio with Banner next too. I used to be the only one without a lab partner, but looks like that's not the case anymore."

I was not going to lie and pretend not to be happy about this information; there were way worse ways to spend my last period of school then sitting next to this sexy god amongst men. So with that in mind I finally responded to what he just told me "So, I'm you're new lab partner, how lucky for you then"

We stopped walking in front of the door to our next class and he turned to face me grinning and asked "Oh yea and why is that?"

Smiling I told him about back in Arizona and how I was in all the AP classes and at the top of each one so I knew that I would be doing well here in Forks, especially since they didn't offer AP classes here at all. Not that I was trying to brag or anything. He seemed impressed with this admission and shocked the hell out of me when he told me that he could pull his weight in class and he was also at the top of all his classes and had been maintaining a 4.0 GPA since his freshman year, so not only was we hot but smart as shit too.

The more I learned about him the stronger the pull that I felt seemed to get. There was something there and he felt it too, but neither one of us made a move. That was going to have to change soon, one of us had to give in and if he didn't make a move soon I was going to make it myself.

We walked into the classroom and Edward stopped with me at the teacher's desk to let him know I was his new student and just like Edward said, Mr. Banner told me that for the rest of the year I would be Edward's lab partner. After we finished talking to the teacher I followed behind Edward walking towards our lab table. I noticed that girl Lauren from lunch was also in this class she was glaring at me as I walked by. She was sitting next to Jessica who was waving at me with a big smile on her face when Lauren noticed this she shot her a look that said she didn't approve. At this Jessica shot me an apologetic look and turned around in her seat.

Lauren seemed to be proud of this. I wanted to smack that grin right off her face, but instead I just shook my head and took my seat next to Edward which in turn made Lauren mad all over again. I couldn't hide my me smile and because I'm the bitch that I am, I made sure she was watching as I scooted my seat closer to Edward.

"Hi" I said smiling up at him. "Hi" he smiled back at me. We sat there staring at each other lost in each others eyes until someone cleared there throat causing us to turn are attention to them. It was Mike Newton apparently we were getting ready to do a lab and we had missed this information during our stare down. This boy was going to be bad for my GPA. Mike set down the materials and walked over to the next lab table.

I picked up the lab sheet to see what we were doing and smiled when I realized how easy this lab was going to be, we'd be finished in no time. "So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Edward asked looking at the paper in my hands. "We're supposed to be separating these onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis and labelling them accordingly" I told him, pointing to the slides as I gave him the paper.

"Too easy, between the two of us I bet we could have this done in ten minutes tops." making a very un lady like snorting sound at his comment I just rolled my eyes. We could do this in way less time then that "What?" he asked amused " Five minutes, no more no less" I said confidently. "Well then, let's get to work" Five minutes later just like I said we were marking down our last one with forty minutes of class time left to spare so we decided to play a game of twenty questions to get to know each other better.

He learned that I loved the colors green and purple and in turn he told me he loved the color blue, but he was finding he loved the color brown too. I told him no one liked the color brown. He looked me in my eyes and with a sexy smirk he shrugged and said that he did. I blushed.

We learned each others favorite foods and all the other things we liked over everything else. He told me about living in Chicago before he moved here. I told him about how much I missed my best friend Tanya back in Arizona. Time seemed to pass and again I noticed how easy it was to tune out my surroundings when I was with him.

"So, what are you doing after school?" I asked after the bell rang and we headed out of class towards the parking lot. "Umm, I have basketball practice" he said staring down at me as we finally made it out of the door to the school. "Wow, is there anything you don't do? You're smart, good looking _and _you play basketball." I said teasingly. This made him laugh out loud "Would I be more wonderful if I told you I was the captain of team?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Dear God. You're the towns golden boy aren't you?" I watched as he shook his head yes, answering my question. We were walking close to where I parked my bike when Edward asked me if I rode here with Emmett. "Umm no. I have my own wheels I said pointing to my bike. I watched as Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times what ever he wanted to say he couldn't get it out and he seemed stunned. "Umm, Edward are you okay?" I was starting to get a little worried about him; he still hadn't said a thing.

He finally managed to gain control of himself. "I'm fine. So you ride a bike? That's really cool" he seemed to be okay now and I relaxed a little. "Yea, I like the feeling of freedom it gives me it's amazing. Maybe I'll give you a ride sometime." In more ways then one I thought to myself, but there was no need to let him know just how dirty my mind was, well not yet anyway.

He had this look on his face like he was enjoying some private joke of his own and as curious as I was I decided to let him have this one "That would be great" he answered back with a smile. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward" I said as I hopped on and straddled my bike "Yea, later" he said waving as he stepped back. I gave him one last smile before I placed my helmet on my head and left the parking lot watching in my mirror as Edward gaped at me.

I arrived home and after finishing the home work I had, I went down stairs and started on dinner. Charlie was due home from work soon and Emmett was on his way home from Rose's so I thought it would be nice to have dinner waiting on them once they got in. I left a note telling them both it was there and that they just needed to reheat it and I went upstairs again to take a shower. I was sitting in my room eating and listening to music when my phone started ringing I squealed in delighted when I saw my best friend name light up the screen.

"Hiya, babe" I answered the phone, my voice full of excitement. "What's up sweets?" she answered back just as happy to speak to me." How was your first day belly? And I want to know everything. Are there any cute boys? Don't leave anything out." I laughed because of course that's the first thing she would want to know "Oh my goodness you wouldn't believe the fucking day I had"

I launched into a story about how people stared at me the whole day with me being a new ace, which was odd because there was like three other people there stating at the same time. Then I told her about Edward and the locker incident which made her laugh her ass off. I told her how I found that he was Emmett's best friend which only made her laugh harder. I told her about the weird feelings I had for Edward and she seemed just as surprised as I had been. I told her about the blond bitch at lunch and she told me how impressed she was that I didn't cut her. That made me laugh and finally I told her about bio and what a great talk me and Edward had. She asked me for a picture so she could judge how hot he was. I promised her she would get one tomorrow.

"So, what is school like with me gone?" I asked her "It's fucking boring as hell. People keep asking me about you" she responded and this news confused me I wasn't unpopular in school, but besides a few others and Tanya of course I stayed pretty much to myself.

"Who the hell's been asking about me?" I knew there would be talk after I left and I didn't really care about that, but I never expected anyone to be asking about me.

"Umm well there's Sammie, Nikki, J and Chelle who by the way are way pissed that you didn't tell them anything. I almost got my ass beat because I knew and didn't say anything." I smiled at the thought of my friends. I was so pissed at the time that I may have forgotten to tell them about my moving. I knew they were going to kick my ass. I was going to have to e-mail them later.

I noticed that she didn't say that they were the only ones who asked which meant there was someone else asking about me that I didn't want to. Sighing I asked her who else had been asking. "Well other then that it was just Mark" and there it was. Why the hell had he been asking about me?

Before I could ask there was a knock at my door. I told Tanya that I would call her tomorrow and asked who it was. Emmett opened the door and step in. "What you doing, sis?"

"I was on the phone with Tanya, but once I get finished talking to you I'm going to bed, so what's up?" I could see he had something he wanted to talk about.

"Um, about today in the gym with Edward. I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he looked so worried which made me want to laugh. Emmett knew better then anyone that I could take care of myself

"I'm fine, Em seriously, but what you did was really fucked up. Not telling him about me I mean" I was still kind of mad at him about that, he had no right to use me in one of his schemes without my knowledge and in turn he had made me look like a fool too.

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad about it. I guess I kind of made you look bad too, huh?" I smiled at the fact that he understood me so well. That was one of the things I loved about my brother, he really had a big heart and could admit when he made a mistake.

Standing up I walked over to where he stood and I gave him a big hug and placed a kiss on his cheek." Just don't do it again or I'll kick your ass" I said, while poking him in the chest.

Ruffling my hair he pulled me in for one more hug and released me "You got it squirt. Oh and thanks for dinner by the way, it was amazing" and with that he turned and walked out of my room and closed the door.

Yawning I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in. That night when I closed my eyes it was the first time I dreamt of Edward.


	9. Party talk and Basketball games

**Thanks you to my Beta ChelleTwi83 thanks for keeping me from going bat shit crazy bb and My pre-reader Chartwilightmom.. even tho you were gone this week thank you still for every thing else. Love you guys mwah..**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own twilight or any of these Characters... but I did own a headache from writing this chapter.**

**

* * *

******

**EPOV**

"_Maybe I'll__ give you a ride sometime"_

I think I just fell in love with the locker girl, but the problem is she's my best friend sister.

I stood in the parking lot right outside the school watching Bella straddle her bike and it was the sexiest thing I ever seen. Right then and there I knew I had to make her mine. Not that I didn't have many different reasons already. I thought back over the events of the day. Seeing her for the first time, and how I could have easily messed that up right then and there for that stupid move I pulled. Finding out that she was Emmett's sister took the cake though. I did not see that shit coming and I can't believe Emmett let me believe his sister was eleven. Then in the lunch room watching her stand up to Lauren was so fucking hot, I love the way she handles herself. Getting to know her in biology was the best though, finding out her like and dislikes.

So here I am in the parking lot thinking about how jealous I am of that bike. How I wished she would straddle _me _like that.

I shook these thoughts out of my head and headed back into the school for basketball practice.

Over the next few days, I spent my days flirting with Bella and getting to know her better each day, it was amazing. Tuesday we started Volleyball in gym and dammit, if watching Bella play wasn't sexy as hell. She was truly in her element, she joked with me about being good at everything, but I wondered if she was the same way. Tuesday and Wednesday we had labs in bio and just like Monday we finished quickly and talked the rest of the period. Thursday nothing special happened, but just being around her was good enough. I was falling for her more and more each day. I was waiting for the right moment to make my move though. I knew she was interested and was probably wondering what was taking me so long, but I needed to plan this and make sure I didn't mess it up.

When Friday rolled around I was excited, it was our first game of the season and I was pumped up for it. I rolled into school and noticed that Bella's bike wasn't in its normal park and in it's place was the Audi that I saw outside her house the day I was helping Emmett.

I walked over and I noticed Bella sitting in the driver's seat. So it was her car. I walked over to her and knocked on her window hoping to not scare her. She opened up her door and stepped out and I swear I might have moaned out loud at the sight of her.

She was wearing a red halter top that had metal rings that made it possible for me to see just a little bit of her stomach. There was also a skinny black tie hanging loosely around her neck. Black knee high stockings with a red bow on the back of her thigh. A red and Black tutu and black studded platform boots. My dick twitched at the sight of her damn what I wouldn't do to be able to run my hands up her creamy smooth legs right now.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I looked into Bella in the eyes, I swear that girl had no idea how sexy she was, either that or she just loves to tortured me. Either way I wasn't going to complain so I just smiled at her "Hey, Bella"

I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards the school. I had been making a habit of holding her hand it was my way to let her know I was interested. We still haven't had the talk yet about what we were feeling towards one another, I was waiting for the right moment to do it, but until then little things like this made my world brighter.

The first few classes of my day sucked like they always have since Bella wasn't in any of my morning classes I found my self bored. I was glad to see her once I got to gym even though we didn't get to talk much since we were playing another Volleyball game and I wasn't on her team.

So once we sat down at lunch I was damn near giddy to be able to be next to her again. I really think I am starting to develop a problem. I was still thinking about this when Alice came floating in and over to our table. She was practically oozing excitement.

"So I'm throwing a party tonight after the game" Alice said once she was seated at the table. We all turned to look at her and she continued talking. "What? My mom and dad will be gone for the weekend and lets be real, it's the normal teenage thing to do and since tonight is the first game it's perfect." She was right. It would be a perfect time so I just shrugged and said, "I guess we are having a party"

"How are you going to spread the word on such short notice though?" Bella spoke up, the girl had a point. This was kind of last minute. That didn't mean anything to Alice, apparently, she just shrugged her shoulders and said "All I have to do is tell Jessica Stanley and the rest will take care of it's self" that was a very good way to get the word out, lord knows Jessica can spread the news like wild fire.

"Bella, you should ask your dad if you can spend the night, that way you can get ready for the game with me and Rose and the party as well it would be so cool, so please. And Emmett's staying too so it should be no big deal." by this time Alice was bouncing in her seat, not trying to conceal her excitement at all.

I thought about Bella being under the same roof as me and if I'm being honest the thoughts were doing some seriously good things to my lower regions.

"Umm, well yea I could do that" she said biting her lip and staring at me out the corner of her eyes, she was thinking the same thing that I was.

With all that settled we all started talking about how much fun this party would be am I kept thinking to myself that I could get a chance to dance with Bella, to hold her close and how good that would feel. I smiled to myself with that thought.

Alice was whispering something in Bella ear and it caused her to blush. I wondered what that was about, but I didn't get a chance to ask because the bell rang and we got up and headed for biology.

We had a pop quiz today in bio so Bella and me didn't get a chance to talk, but I knew that I was going to be seeing a lot of her later so it didn't matter. After class I walked Bella to her car I had to stay here until the game. Once she was at her door she turned and looked at me biting her lips. I stood there waiting for her to say what was on her mind just when I was going to asked her myself she spoke up.

"Hey, do you have any old jersey's that you don't use anymore just laying around?" I was not expecting her to ask that, but I did have a jersey from last year and I told her that Alice knew where I kept it. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she wanted my jersey, but I just shrugged it off and told her I'd see her later.

The rest of the day I spent preparing for the game with my team mates, getting pumped up and readying to take down the team we were playing. Finally it was time to start the game.

When we made it out onto the floor I looked up to where my family normal set and saw Bella sitting there looking cute in one of my old jerseys that she had asked for earlier I smiled and waved at her and got into position and got ready to play.

The whole locker room was bussing with excitement we won our first game 51 to 47. I quickly threw on my clothes from earlier without showering, I could do that at home. I told everyone I'd see them at the party and left the locker room

I met up with Bella and the others back inside the gym they were all sitting on the bleachers laughing and talking I walked over toward them right behind Bella. She turned to look at me and smiled I reached over and pulled her into a hug and God did she smell good "Good game, hot shot" she said teasing me. I loved when she did that, if it was anyone else I would have been annoyed I was starting to get the feeling that Bella could get away with a lot that others couldn't when it came to me.

"Thanks, I think" I smiled back at her while running my hands through my hair I really needed a shower.

"Oh, Cullen want me to stroke your ego for you" she was grinning from ear to ear now. I shook my head grinning back at her. She could sure stoke something I thought. "What?" She had a look of pure shock on her face. Shit had I said that out loud? I started to say sorry when she stopped me. "You know what? Never mind, we'll add that to the things that never happened list. I so did _not_ hear that."

"Thanks… Again" I shouldn't be surprised by now that she had this effect on me I had no control over my self around her.

She laughed and shook her head saying it was no problem. We all walked out of the gym and into the parking lot and I asked Bella if she wanted to ride with me because she originally came with Jasper and Alice, but she said they had some stops to make and would meet me at the house later I was a little upset, but I shook it off and headed to the house.

Once I was home I jumped in the shower I went into the room and got ready. I finished up and went down stairs only to see jasper and Emmett there and no girls

"Where are the girls?" I asked looking around down stairs and still no sign of them.

"They're getting dressed. Apparently what they had on wasn't good enough because it wasn't 'party attire' so they had to change." Emmett said, using his fingers as sarcastic quote marks.

People started to arrive a little later and the girls still hadn't made it down stairs yet. I was starting to get worried when I heard giggling coming from upstairs, but nothing could have prepared me for was about to happen once those girls came down.

Fuck My Life. Was she trying to kill me. I decided that yes, that's exactly what she's trying to do.

* * *

**Bella's outfit that she wore to school that made Edward drool is on my Profile, under this story title. Thanks for reading and please review they make me happies :) **


	10. Party Time

**Ok. I have a lot to say so bare with me please**

**Firstly I wanted to say thanks for the reviews I didn't get around to replying to them this time because Ididn't have Internet but as always they mean alot to me**

**Secondly I'd like to personally thank my girl J for this chapter because of what her Bella did to my Edward this would have not have happen ;)**

**Big shout out to my Beta Snowhitequeen83 **whispers** same beta different name. Thanks for not throwing my dads Spell checker out the window I know you really wanted to. Pre-Reader Chartwilightmom thanks for always pointed out things I miss you two are just wonderful.**

**Phew.. this chapter took a lot out of me but here it is for you guys **

**I do not own twilight or any of it characters and Iam still not happy about that didn't any one teach Smeyer's to share... **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked down the stairs looking completely fuckable and I tried to make myself think of something else, any thing else to keep the arousal at bay.

_Emmett in a Speedo, Emmett in a Speedo _

She was wearing a gray crop top showing off her stomach I notice for the first time the butterfly tattoo she had right over her pelvic bone and I wanted to do nothing more then to lick her in that spot fuck _Emmett in a Speedo._ She was also wearing a short jean skirt and thigh high gray boots. She had her hair done in soft curls and she was wearing light make up. She was fucking gorgeous.

"See something you like? she said with a smirk once she was in front of me. I couldn't speak the words were trapped in my throat so I just nodded my head because I did in fact see something I liked. A lot.

"Yea, I think I just might" I smirked back at her

A lot of people showed up over the next few hours and as much as I wanted to just spend all of my time with Bella I had a duty to my guests. Fucking Alice and her throwing a party at our house.

So I played the good host until there were a handful of people left, some friends from basketball and a few other students. I figured they didn't need me to baby-sit them so I set off to find my friends.

Rose came up with an idea so now Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and I were sitting on the floor in a circle getting ready to play a drinking game called Dirty Minds. Bella was so close to me her arm was touching mine. This was going to make it very difficult to play this game with a clear head.

"Okay, for those who have never played we each pick up and read off the saying on the card, if you automatically think of something dirty take the shot of Jager, if you don't then you're good and you don't have to do the shot" Rose explained to the group.

"I'll go first then since everyone understands" Rose picked up the card and before she even read it she took a shot and then read what the card said.

"I go in pink and hard and come out soft and squishy. What am I?" I tried to think of anything but the obvious thing, but one look at Bella lips as she took her shot grinning at me out the corner of her eye all I could think about was her warm mouth wrapped around my dick and well I took a shot.

Once everyone either took their shot or not Rose revealed the answer "It's Gum" she announced. A couple of people smiled happily, I'm guessing because they were smart enough to know this, but shit they weren't being side eye fucked by Bella Swan.

Alice read the next one and just like Rose took her shot right away

"What do all men have? Some have it long some have it short. The Pope doesn't use it, when a man gets married their wife gets it. What am I?" I didn't know the answer to that, but I didn't think anything dirty either so I didn't take a shot, but Bella did as well as the rest of the girls and I was completely confused Alice read the answer off the card and everyone who took their shot laughed at what it was 'Last name' Alice said.

"Wait! I'm confused what did you guys think it was?" Jasper asked. I wanted to know to so I was glad that he did. "Penis!" Alice said loudly and causing us all to break out in laughter. "You're next, Jay" Rose said and Jasper picked up a card.

"My name starts with a 'c' and ends in a 't' I am hairy, I'm in a ball shape, I am squishy inside what am I?" Japer read and we all took a shot on that one, there was just no way to. We were all way off from guessing the answer was Coconut and not Clit.

It was Bella's turn to read off a card so she picked it up and read it. "Some people like to spread me out before eating me, some people like to lick my nuts what am I?" I watched as Bella downed her shot. I didn't see who else did because I was too busy watching her. "I so thought it was dick, but it's fucking Peanut Butter" she said making a funny face of confusion. "Why the hell did I think it was dick? That doesn't even make sense now."

Now it was my turn I reached out and took a card, and fuck if I didn't take a shot for this one "Men and women both ride me up and down, a finger can go in me, I let out loads what am I?" The first thing I thought about was Bella riding me like she rode that bike of hers and just for that I had to take another shot or two. "It's an um,elevator" I was still not able to get able to get the images of Bella riding me out of my head.

"Okay last one because my head is starting to hurt" Emmett said picking up a card "My name starts with a "f" and ends in a "uck" I give out a lot of excitement and heat. What am I?" At this point I had given up on the thoughts that were going through my head so I just took my shot. Yea, so maybe playing this game had not been such a good idea. "The answer is fire truck," Emmett finally said.

Once the game was over I heard Bella say she was done drinking for the night. I however wasn't. I was way too nervous being around Bella and I just wanted to calm my nerves so that I could let loose around her. Ever heard of that saying be careful what you wish for?

I was so about to learn that the hard way.

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella grab that strobe light"

I was standing in the store with Alice and Jasper picking things up for the party. We had already hit up the grocery store and got all types of snacks and drinks witch I happily used my fake ID for. Now we were in a party store picking up lighting and other decorations.

"Yea, I got it" I said walking over to where Alice stood at the register and handed it to her so she could pay for it. After we were done we headed back to the house to get ready.

Once we got to the Cullen's house I walked up the stairs to grab the bag I had Emmett and Rose pick up for me for me since Emmett had to stop at my house for an outfit for the party. I asked Rose to get it because I didn't trust Emmett as far as I could throw him when it came to fashion. And I made sure Rose packed a change of clothes for tomorrow and pyjamas for tonight.

So Alice, Rose and I spent almost and hour upstairs helping each other get ready. We knew there were people already arriving but we wanted to make an entrance so the fact that we were taking forever didn't bother us.

Once we made it down stairs the first thing I noticed was how hot Edward looked. He was wearing a pair of black converse gym shoes, Diesel Larkee Straight Jeans and a Hurley rocker tee.

We played a drinking game called Dirty minds and fuck I learned that I did indeed have a very fucking dirty mind. It didn't help at all thought to know that Edward was sitting next to me thinking these dirty things too. I felt my self started to get a little buzzed, which was all I wanted for the night so I cut myself off from drinking. I noticed that Edward was drinking a lot though which he was going to pay for in the morning I bet.

"Oh, hey guys I have joke. What did the banana say to the vibrator?" Emmett asked out of nowhere while we were all still sitting on the floor. We all shrugged our shoulders not knowing what the answer was

"Why are you shaking? She's going to eat _me_!"

I laughed at Emmett's silliness and got up off the floor. There was still a few people here and I knew Edward and Alice would need to get back to entertaining. So I let them do their thing while Jasper, Em, Rose and I kept each other company.

We were all dancing on the dance floor together laughing and having fun when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist I was all too aware that it was Edward. I was also aware he was drunk off his ass.

I was staring into his beautiful green eyes when the beginning of Roger and Zapp's "I wanna to be your man" started to play. He turned me around and put my back to him and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into him.

"Dance with me Bella" He spoke in a soft whisper while swaying our bodies back and forth to the beat of the song. He pulled me on the dance floor away from the eyes of our friends. The lights in the house went off and the strobe light started up the quickness of the flashing lights gave us enough lights to see the person we were dancing with but enough privacy to be hiding from the other dancers around us.

_Hey lady, let me tell you  
Why I can't live my life without you  
Ooh, baby_

He started to run his hands across my body which instantly made me shiver. I throw my head back at the sensation of his touch on my skin. "You're so beautiful, Bella. You make me want you so bad" still speaking softly in my ear._  
__  
E__very__ time I see you walking by, I cannot breathe  
__you__ don't understand__,__ but in time you will  
I must make you understand_

He started to trail kisses from the spot just below my ear down to my neck. I almost fainted when I felt him licking me on my neck. "God you taste so good. So fucking good" He said licking me down to my collar bone. Then he moved his nose back up to my neck. I could feel him breathing hard leaving goose bumps on my skin.

_I __wanna to__ be your man, I __wanna to__ be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man_

"I want you, Bella. All of you. Your mind, your body, your heart." He placed his hand on my chest where my heart was and I knew he could feel how fast it was beating. "So much" he whispered. Then he tightened his hand on my waist and started to grind harder behind me and that's When I felt just how much he wanted me I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help but to moan at how good it felt. "Umm you like that baby?" he said, while biting down on my neck. "You like when I grind my dick on your ass?" I could feel his hands moving futher down my body until they were resting right at the hem of my skirt. My breath hitched as I felt his hands move under "Edward what are you doing?" I croaked out. "Ssshh baby, just feel" he said while using his index finger and thumb to rub along the edge of my panties. I was fighting to keep my breathing under control. I probably would have been able to do it to if Edward hadn't chosen that moment to move his fingers inside of my panties. Any control I had was lost now.

"Shit Bella you're so fucking wet" he said moving his fingers along my slit and up where he started to rub lazy circle on my clit. I let out an embarrassing moan. God that felt good to have him touching me. "That's right, baby" he whispered in my ear. "That's right. Let me know how good it feels" he took his index finger and moved it to my entrance and pushed his finger inside me. "So tight! I wish it was my cock inside you right now, do you want me inside you Bella?" he asked while nibbling on my ear.

I couldn't speak or even form a coherent thought right now so I didn't bother to answer any of his questions. He took his finger out of me and I whimpered at the loss of his touch. _you'll__ lose a good thing, oh, baby  
'Cause what I have to say is sealed with a kiss  
And wedding ring, wedding ring_

Better not pass me by 'cause if you do

He turned me around to face him placing his leg in between mine. I watched him moan as he took the finger that was just inside of me and stick it in his mouth."Mmm, you taste so good; I can't wait to get a better taste." he said into my ear. Dammit that was the hottest shit I ever seen. I almost came right then. He reached for me and held onto my waist we continued to sway back and forth to the song._  
_

_My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you  
__and__ those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view__  
__I must make you understand_

I could feel the electric current between as grow stronger with every passing minute. I could feel him looking at me so I look up into his beautiful green eyesLocking my eyes with his he sang the next lines in my ear.

I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man

_Words can never say what I feel, it's too intense, oh  
I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried to tell you how I feel  
But I get mixed up so mixed up_

My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you  
Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view

_I must make you understand_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man_

He places his forehead against mine still staring in my eyes. Without much warning he leans in and places his lips against mine and kisses me. The feel of his lips on mine was the most wonderful feeling ever they fit so perfectly with mine. He took one of his hands off my waist and picks it my hair trying to draw me closer. His tongue came out and licked against my lips begging me to open my mouth and let it in. Kissing Edward was unlike anything I ever felt I kissed a few guys, but none of them made me feel like this like a million sparks electrifying all over my body every where at once.

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man_

He started to change the kiss down from intense to slow and burning and then he disconnected his lips from mine. We were both trying to regulate our breathing while still holding each other and moving to the song.

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your man, wanna be your man_

Once the song was over we stood there staring into each other eyes and smiling. When all of a sudden Edward started to look green I was going to ask if he was all right when he turned and threw up all over the floor. If I was any other girl I would have felt insecure that he threw up after kissing me, but I was just glad he didn't do it while his tongue was still down my throat. I didn't really notice how drunk he was at first, but since I am thinking with a clear head now I could definitely tell as good as all the things he said and did were while we were dancing, it was out of character for him so I decided it was time to put him to bed.

We made are way across the house so that I could get him to his room. I thought it was going to be easy, but then something occurred to me. There was no way I was going to make it up the stairs without his help. Sighing I asked him to give me a little break and help me get him up to his room. "You want to get me in bed don't you sexy, good because I plan on making you come so hard baby. I want you to scream my name and let everyone know how good I'm fucking you." he started to suck on my neck again moaning softly against my skin.

I almost fainted right there and I tried my hardest not to let his words effect me, but my traitor cooter had other idea's. Fuck my life. This was so not the time to be turned on, but fuck if what he said didn't make me want to jump his ass right here on the stairs. Audience be damned.

"Please, Edward. Just help me get you upstairs" I whimpered as he started sucking harder on my neck, there was definitely going to be a mark there tomorrow. "You don't have to beg, baby" he purred in my ear.

I was about to lose it right there when I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Rose standing there smirking at us. "Having a hard time there, Bella?" she said grinning. She thought this shit was funny. "Mmm I'll show you hard, baby don't worry. God I want to fuck you bad, Bella" I think he meant to say that more quietly, but by the look on her face I knew damn well Rose heard. She looked really shocked by what Edward just said.

"Dear God! How drunk is he?" she said moving closer towards us. "He is fucking toasted, but apparently he wants pass out in a corner like a normal drunk so I trying to get him up to his room." I said to her.

"Yea, Rosie poo. Imma fuck Bella so hard she wont be able to walk straight for days."

That when I saw something from the corner of my eye that made frezze. "Um, Rose… You might want to go get Emmett" I said staring at the scene in front of me.

"What are you talking about" she turned around to see what I was looking at there stood Emmett in a wife beater and his boxer shorts standing on the couch with a Mic in his hand.

"He wouldn't" Rose said with a look of pure horror on her face. This couldn't end well at all

"This song goes out to my sexy sexy lady Rosie. Baby get over here" Emmett said pointing to Rose and doing the curling motion with his finger.

"OMG" we both said when the song he picked started playing. What in the hell was he thinking?

_I like it I love it  
I want it all the time  
(sex)  
I crave it I needs it  
Its always on my mind  
(sex)  
I like it I love it  
I want it all the time  
(sex)  
I crave it I needs it  
Its always on my mind  
(sex)_

My jaw dropped to the floor this shit was crazy. What the hell was in the drinks tonight? Everyone was going mad. _  
__  
I gotta show the other freaky side of me  
Girl I wanna give you every inch you need  
Jump up in my truck and let me take you there  
Let me ride you thru the night  
I'm a sexaholic and I'm cool with it  
So let me eat the kitty till I'm thru wit it  
Wanna see you shake it 'cause you lovin' it  
The pleasures all mine_

We watched in horror as Emmett jumped up and down on the couch. He was dancing and singing along with the song. I kind of felt bad for Rose this had to be a lot worst then dealing with Edward. Although none of that stopped me from laughing my ass off watching Rose as she took off towards Emmett trying to get him off the couch.

_I want it all the time  
Its always on my mind  
Its just a part of me  
Sex I Love  
I love it anywhere  
The bed the floor or chair  
Its just a part of me  
Sex I Love_

Shaking my head I continued to lead Edward up the stairs towards his room. Once we got there, I set him down on his bed. I started to back up a little, but before I could he grabbed a hold of my arms and tried to pull me on the bed with him.

"Where you going ,baby? This is where the fun starts" he said giving me his best bedroom eyes

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable" I said, still trying to get him to let me go

"Or you could just get naked and climb in the bed with me" he smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I just shook my head trying not to laugh at him, but I also lost concentration for a moment and Edward used that to his full advantage.

He pulled me down on the bed next to him and climbed on top of me pinning me beneath him. He buried his head into the side of my neck playing with my hair "You smell so good" he whispered

"And _you_ need to take your drunk ass to sleep" I laughed. I noticed that Edward had gotten very quite and I check to see what he was doing only to find out he had fallen asleep. "Finally" I mumbled to myself as I tried to push him off of me, but he had me trapped pretty good under him. I tried poking him and calling his name to wake him up, but it was no use. He was out cold.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" sighing I tried to think of a way to get him off of me, but I could only think of one thing to do. Reaching over to the dresser I picked up my phone and called Rose.

"I need your help. I'm in Edward's room and I can't breath, oh and you might need back up"

"What the Hell?" she asked

"I'll be there soon, me and Jasper just dragged Em and Alice up stairs. Apparently Edward's not the only one shit faced" she said sounding annoyed

"Ok, see you then. Its not like I can go anywhere anyway" I sighed into the phone

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked just as she swung the door open with Jasper right behind her. She saw me pinned under Edward with my legs on each side of him so he was laying right between my them.

"How the hell did this happen?" Rose asked walking towards me. I shrugged and just as I was about to speak when all hell broke loss

Edward started moving around above me. We all froze as he began to dry hump me in his sleep. That in it self was bad enough and I thought "God this night could not get any worse" until I found out that Edward also talks in his sleep.

"Umm, Bella so good. You feel so good, baby so tight and wet and warm"

I could hear both Jasper and Rose trying hard not to laugh, but I shot them the best death glare I could and they both shut up

Then Edward started to message my breast while kissing my neck. He must have been having one hell of a dream.

"Would you guys stop staring and come get him off of me please" I begged them. I didn't know how much more of this I could stand in one night.

Once I was finally free I tried to get out of the bed only to be pulled back down again by Edward" at least this time he didn't pin me under him just pulled me onto my side my back against his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Please don't leave me, Bella. Stay please" his voice sounded so desperate, completely different from the friskiness a moment ago and I didn't have the heart to fight with him when he sounded so sad so when Jasper came over to try to help me again I told him to forget about it and that I would just stay.

Jasper and Rose left the room then and I let out a tired yawn. It had been such a long day and I just wanted to sleep the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes was Edward's soft sigh of contentment and him whispering to me as he nestled into me "My Bella" My heart fluttered at that he wanted me to be his and I already was whether he knew it or not. And with that I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

* * *

**"Why are you shaking? She's going to eat _me_!" (Joke credit goes to TKEGL thank ya BB)**

**You can now follow Friskyward on twitter be careful giving him drinks tho i am not responsible for his actions and apparently neither is he **

**Oh thank you to my MBF (male best friend) Chris for the dirty talking i swear to goodness i learn every thing i do from him believe me he is highy inappropriate **


	11. The morning after

**A/N So i know i haven't updated in a while but i have a lot ging on in RL right now so i'll try to get chapters out as fast as i can from now on**

**Big big thankz to my Beta Snowhitequeen83 and Pre-reader Chartwilightmom You two are the best team a crazy girl like me can have **

**Disclaimer**: **I own none of this shit just the words not the people they belong to SMeyers**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I woke up still laying in Edward's arms making me remember the events from last night were real. I slowly removing his arms, so he wouldn't wake up and went over to pick up my overnight bag off the floor. Rose brought it here for me last night out of Alice's room, since I couldn't get up and get it on my own. Going into Edward's bathroom I took a shower and freshened up. I threw on a pair of thin sweats and a t-shirt and quietly left his room.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. No one was awake yet so I figured that since the parental units were gone for the weekend that I would cook breakfast for everyone.

Just as I was finishing up I heard foot steps coming down the stairs I turned around to see Jasper walking towards me.

"How you sleep last night, darlin?'' he asked, his southern accent more noticeable in the morning. I turned to look at him and saw that he was smirking, he was tying to be funny knowing full well how my night was spent.

"It was great, Jas I totally got to second base with a hot sleepy guy" I said being a smart ass.

"Really? How strange, I did well too not with a guy, but a hot girl" he responded back, just as much as a smart ass as I was it seem

"Guess they really are twins then huh? They both molest people while their sleeping"

"Yea, they do" He said smiling we were quite for a minute when he asked if I needed any help. I told him everything was pretty much done, but he could set the table, that would be greatly appreciated.

One by one everyone started to come down from upstairs. I noticed that Edward hadn't made it downstairs yet, so I thought it was a prefect time to talk to everyone.

"Hey guys can you not say anything to Edward about last night? You know he'll just freak out about it and go all broody and emo" I told them all

But before any one could say anything Edward was coming down the stairs.

**EPOV**

I woke up in the morning to sound of annoying, little birds chirping outside my window. My head was pounding; it was like there was a little man in there working on my brain with jack hammers. I took the chance to take in my surroundings, I was in my room I knew that for sure, but I had no idea how I gotten here. The last thing I remember is sitting downstairs playing a game with my friends that involved shots which was starting to seem more and more like it was an awful idea as the pain in my head grew more intense. I got up running my hands through my hair and walked towards the bathroom. Once in there I took a look at my self in the mirror and I swear I looked worst then I felt my eyes were blood shot and looked worn, like I didn't sleep good at all, but I felt rested which was strange. I actually felt like I had the best sleep I ever had.

Once I got out the shower I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and wife beater and left the room to go down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I walked down stairs I heard the voices of my friends.

I sat down on a stool at the kitchen table just as Bella placed a plate with pancakes, egg and bacon in front of me.

"Thank you" I said. I wanted to say so much more, but my head was killing me.

"You look sick" she said to me

"I feel sick" I shot back at her

"Yea, well apparently Jager shots don't like you" she was being her normal smart ass self again

"Et tu, Jager Et tu" I said and begin to eat my breakfast, which was delicious, Bella was an awesome cook.

After breakfast we all moved into the living room to hang out.

Everyone was talking about last night party activities and all the stupid things people did I tuned them out for the most part until something jasper said caught my attention

"I would have said that Emmett singing Sex by Ginuwine was defiantly the worst memory from last night, but he was easily beaten out in the end" Jasper laughed, I saw Bella shot him a glare out the corner of my eye.

"What the hell beat that out?" I asked, curious I wish I could have seen that. I bet it was very funny

"You did" Rose spoke up

"What the hell did I do?" I asked, Jasper was about to answer, but suddenly stopped himself when he saw the look Bella was throwing him.

I was confused what could I have done that was that bad. I brought my head up off the table and looked at everyone.

"Don't ask me. I passed out right after Bella dragged you up the stairs." Alice answered

"Bella did what?"

"Umm, can't say" Alice said looking at Bella now

I turned and looked at Bella who apparently had been telling everyone to not say shit to me about last night. I could tell by the look on her face, but screw that I wanted to know.

"Fuck that! Tell me what I did" I said aggravated now

"Don't worry about it" Bella mumbled next to me

"Tell Me, please"

"You're going to wish you didn't know" Bella said with a sigh

I was about to open my mouth and speak again but Rose beat me to it

"Oh, for fuck sake, you beat out Emmett's craziness when you decided to dry hump Bella in your sleep last night while telling her how good she felt" Rose spoke up

I looked at everyone in disbelief they had to be joking right there was n way I would do that. Just then I started to remember a little of what happen last night. The dancing al my vaguer comments I made towards Bella. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick I can't believed I behaved like that.

I looked at Bella with nothing but pure horror on my face, had I finally gone too far? If I was her I would hate me for sure. Yet she was still being nice to me. How is it that she can even look at me right now when I behaved like such an ass last night?

"Bella, I'm so sorry" I told her, pleading forgiveness with my eyes.

"Its fine, I forgive you" she said without any thought. As relived as I was I didn't understand how she could forgive me so easily.

"That was sort of easier then I thought it would be. I figured I'd have to beg a lot more."

"No need, you were pissed drunk last night; I can't hold it against you when you didn't know what you were doing."

I looked at her and God this girl was damn near perfect. I knew now more then ever that I wanted more with her, it was time to make my move.

"Bella, could I maybe talk to you alone for a moment? We could go up to my room" I asked her nervously while swaying from side to side shifting from foot to foot.

"Well Sure, but are you at least going to be coherent this time?" she replied with a smirk referring to last night.

Rolling my eyes at her I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off the couch and tugged her behind me upstairs so that we could be alone to talk.

Once we made it to my room I opened the door for her and she walked in and went over and sat down on my bed. I closed the door behind me and locked it and walked over to where she was.

"So I was thinking, Bella" I said to her sitting down next to her on my bed. She turned her head to the side to look at me, raising her eyebrow silently telling me to continue. Sighing I decided to just say it and not be scared of her reaction anymore.

"Would you maybe want to go out on a date with me tonight? I mean I know it's short notice, but I mean I just…. will you?" I stuttered out nervously

"Sure, Edward. I'd like that" I sat there looking at her for a moment this perfect girl just agreed to go on a date with me. I couldn't have been any happier then I was in that moment. Then the silence was interrupted by Bella being a smart ass again.

"Plus you've already got to second base with me last night, the least you could do is take me to dinner and a movie"

* * *

**So Tomorrow is my birthday and you want to know what a great gift would be Reviews so yea review please and thank you**


End file.
